Who said school-life had to be boring?
by Nichigin
Summary: "I think I'm not mentally ready to having two brothers hitting on Novaks. Men Novaks, on top of that!" Dean said. "I definitely don't think Sam is hitting on Luke yet..." Castiel stated, trying to reappraise things. "And I'm totally not hitting on Micheal!" Adam blurted. "It's only matter of time… I've got orrible presentiments…" [high school!AU - Samifer, Destiel, Midam]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**The green post-it**

"Wait a moment, gotta fetch a book." Sam said, holding up a hand to tell his friend to stop and starting to fidget with his locker's lock. Gabriel obliged and took his time opening his own locker and pulling out a huge candy bag. Sam chuckled, half amused, half irritated. "That's not what lockers are thought for, Gabe."

The other pulled the bag open and threw a handful of candies in his mouth. "But they're much more useful the way I use 'em. Would ya like a lollipop?"

"Do you actually have something in there that's not swe… eh?" Sam stopped halfway through the sentence, staring at his locker's door with a confuse furrow. Gabriel leaned over his shoulder to look: among the photos Sam had sticked on the iron with some scotch, an acid-green post-it stood out like a hippie at a punk concert. There was written in clear letters _you're hot._ "Is this a joke or something?"

"Look at our Sammy boy!" Gabriel laughed, patting his friend on the shoulder. "You're breakin a whole lot of hearts, bro."

Sam reached out to the post-it and crumpled it up. "How the fuck did she open my locker?!" after a moment he added: "And don't call me Sammy."

"Fine, Samantha."

Sam sent him a murderous look and slammed the locker closed, before marching to the secretary room.

"Where ya going?" Gabriel asked, hurrying to go past him.

"I go change my combination!"

Next morning, when he'd opened the locker to take his lit notebook, Sam had felt quite confident; of course the stalker couldn't have found out his new combination in such a short time.

And then of course, when he'd found a new green post-it, he'd had to drop his need to punch the locker's door.

_Sam, Sam… did you really thought getting rid of me would be so easy? _Read the note. Sam stared at it wide-eyed. Who did this girl think she was, some odd kind of 007? He really hoped it was only some aroused little girl and not something to worry about.

He crumpled up this post-it too and headed to his classroom, firmly resolute to ignore those weird attempts to get his attention.

* * *

"You shouldn't try to get to him like this, you know." Gabriel stated, back against the lockers' row, hands in his pockets and a lollipop stuck in his mouth.

The hallway was clear; everybody was already in the classrooms.

"Don't say such nonsense, it's perfect." replied a blond guy who was fidgeting with the lock of Sam's locker.

"Seriously, he's not that kind of guy. You'd have more chances if you actually grew some balls and go speak to him." Gabriel stated, seraphic.

The other snorted, then banged the locker's door, and it opened meekly. "Anyway, how did you get that it was me?"

"Oh, dunno, Luke, maybe 'cause I know your writing, or maybe 'cause there's a block of green post-its in the upper drawer of your bedside table?"

"Next time you stuck your little nose in my drawers I'll cut it off, dear brother." Luke replied absent-mindedly, focused in sticking new post-its to the locker.

"Help me, Lucifer's threatening me! I'm fucked!" Gabriel squeaked, pretending to be frightened.

"Cut it, Gabe." Luke answered, looking satisfied as he admired his handiwork and locking the locker again. "And go to class, or you'll have to repeat the year."

"Hear who's talking."

"I don't need to go to classes."

Gabriel snorted. "I'm quite sure that if you were in the same class as Sam you'd run there faster than Flash."

"That's another story. Come on now, flee."

* * *

**So, this is my first story here, and I'm scared as hell, so I just beg you to be gentle - at least show mercy? No? Oh well, nevermind.  
**

**What was I saying- oh right, so I wanted to write a college!AU because well, they are always funny and they most likely have happy endings, and the guys here _really _need some happiness; plus, this fandom needs more samifer - hell, the WORLD needs more samifer - and I'll stop here before starting a fifty pages long essay about**

**how beautiful they are. But there will be also destiel and midam later, so don't worry! ^^  
**

**Okay, I said everything here, so... hope you enjoyed it, and... see you in the next chapter! **


	2. Lucifer

**Chapter two**

**Lucifer**

Sam was starting to be truly sick of it. He opened the locker every morning to find a new green post-it, with a brand new line - stupid, romantic or creepy as it was - by a stranger who seemed to be trying to seduce him.

First, he had thrown away the post-its. He had took it out on those pieces of paper, like doing that could have daunt their author, tearing them apart and crumpling them up and even eating a particularly embarrassing one.

Then he had started to keep them. He glued them to the back of his notebook, and kept telling himself he was doing it just to have proofs against the stalker. Truth be told, a little part of him was flattered by those attentions, but he kept shutting it down and hiding it in a figurative closet. Gabriel never stopped mocking him for it. Sam suspected that his best friend knew perfectly well who those post-its came from, but just had too much fun watching how things would develop to reveal Sam who it was.

That morning, when he had found a post-it with something extremely embarrassing about his abs while he showered written on it - how the stalker could have seen him showering was far beyond him - he resolved that he really had to do something about it.

The only problem was, he hadn't the slightest idea of what he could actually do.

Right then, staring at the stranger's quite sick attraction written in broad letters, he was caught by a sudden need to know _why._ He took out a red pen from his pencil and quickly scribbled_ who are you?_ He stared at the sentence for a moment and thought it surely wasn't worthy of him. So he added _after three weeks putting up with you I think that I at least deserve a name, _and a bit under that _this doesn't mean I'm flirting back._

Then he looked at what he had just done and asked himself what kind of madman had he to be, to approach such a stalker. He sighed and closed the locker's door.

He had opened the locker again, to put his math book down, before heading to the canteen, and a new post-it was there instead of the previous one. There was written: _Ask around about Lucifer. _Sam stared at it with a frown. The whole thing was getting stranger any minute, it seemed.

He wondered who could he ask information to without looking insane, and finally decided Dean would have been a pretty good start. It wasn't like he thought his brother could have any answer, of course, he was as a newcomer in that school as him, but he was always hanging out with Castiel Novak, Gabe's older brother (he would have asked directly to him, if he only had thought Gabriel would have answered), and he surely had to know something. He smiled to himself – who could have guessed that someday his brother's secret crush (so secret that even himself didn't know about it) would have been useful?

He found them in the canteen, sat at one of the more secluded tables, deep in conversation. Castiel, as usual, was staring at Dean like he was the most brilliant star of the sky or the second coming of Christ or something.

Sam reached them and placed his tray (mixed salad and healthy fruit salad shake) on the table before them. "Do I interrupt something?"

"Of course not!" Dean answered straight away.

Castiel tore away his eyes from Dean, looking slightly bothered, and stared at Sam. "Being completely precise, Sam, you interrupted a conversation. Not that it particularly matters…"

"It doesn't." Dean confirmed.

"Easy there, I won't take up much of your time." Sam said, failing to hide a smirk. "I know you have a lot to tell to each other."

"Well… not really…" Dean mumbled, with that particular expression Sam had started labeling as 'I must defend my heterosexuality from these trench-wearing external attacks' and never ceased amusing him.

"I just wanted to ask you if you've ever heard of someone here in school who's called… well… Lucifer." Sam asked. His brother looked at him as if he had gone mad, while Castiel sighed, half exasperated and half sympathetic.

"Is he by any chance bothering you?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Sam quickly took back what he had said when he saw the worry on Dean's face. "Nothing serious, anyway, he's just a little annoying, but I can take care of it myself. Cas, do you know him?"

"Believe me, I'd like not to." Castiel answered, sighing. "Luke can be way too annoying sometimes, I'm sorry you have to bear with him, Sam."

Dean frowned. "So you know him quite well, right? Are you… uh… intimate?"

Sam had to bite his lips not to giggle: here you saw Though Guy Dean become all jealous because of his Darling Cas.

"I guess intimate is a quite apt term," Castiel said, and Sam couldn't help but laugh a little at the look of clear terror in Dean's eyes. "Luke is my older brother."

Okay, that surprised even him, Sam had to admit that. "Your brother? Seriously?"

"Well, not all Novaks are born with the good genes, you know, the ones who gift common sense. I think you already guessed that associating with Gabriel." Castiel answered, and Sam nodded, knowingly.

"I get you, man."

"But_ I_ think I don't get it" Dean said. "Sammy, is the guy bullying you?"

"No, it's not that, he's… well… I think he's hitting on me?" Sam said, and Dean almost choked on a bite of his sandwich. Castiel gave Sam a sympathetic look.

"He's a bit… rash, in this kind of things, but I can assure you he's not that bad. By that I'm not suggesting that you should give him a chance, merely asking you not to denounce him, please; my father wouldn't take it well."

"I'm not going to do it" Sam assured him "I just want to speak with him, say I'm not interested, and hope he'll leave me alone… no, Dean, I don't need your help" he added a moment later, reserving his brother his better exasperated expression. "Eat your damn sandwich and shut up."

"Wait, wait, wait, are you telling me there's a… a gay guy who's like… stalking you?!" Dean grumbled, coughing and trying to start breathing again. Castiel awkwardly tried to help patting him on his back, and only managed to make things worse.

"A gay guy four years his older" Castiel then clarified, when Dean had collected himself. Both Winchesters turned to face him with an identical horrified look.

"Even a pedo!" Dean cried.

"Please don't tell me he was ploughed!" Sam almost shouted.

"Twice." Castiel confirmed. "Because of his attitude. He burnt a desk once, you know."

"How were the other marks?"

"Never lower than A-."

Sam sighed in relief.

"You… there's a fucking pedo who _burnt a desk_ stalking you and you worry about his marks!" Dean shouted, pointing at Sam accusingly.

"Well, I could never associate with him if he were stupid. Hell, I'd stop talking to you too because of that, Dean, but sadly you're my brother." Sam replied.

"Bitch." Dean grumbled.

"Jerk." Sam answered lightly. "I'm leaving, I've got lit class next and I haven't taken the books yet."

"Goodbye, Sam." Castiel said smiling happily, eager to take his complete attention back to Dean.

"Call me if you need someone to punch the stalker!" Dean said, looking slightly worried. Sam waved his hand at them and hurried back to his locker.

When he opened it, he wasn't surprised in the slightest to find a new post-it.

_So, have you find out who I am yet? _Was written on the slip of paper, and Sam felt just a bit proud taking out his red pen and writing: _Don't you know not introducing yourself is very rude, Luke Novak? _


	3. The Librarian

**Chapter ****three**

**The Librarian**

Adam had never been much keen on libraries. He was definitely a more pragmatic kind of guy, and a place full of books with plenty of non-existing people, places and facts was a bit too romance-y for him. Still, he needed silence and calm to some study to make up his last math test – it hadn't gone well at all – and he was sure to find it in the library. No one went there anyway.

Well, actually someone was there – nerds, thought Adam with a soft grunt, placing his backpack on a table in front of the librarian's desk, who had his nose stuck so deep in a book Adam couldn't even see his face - and sitting down. He took out his math book and forced himself to concentrate on first order equations, though he found them boring as hell. Letting his mind slip was way too easy, and he found himself blindly staring at the wall in front of him, just some inches above the librarian's forehead. Still, all he could see of the man were some locks of black hair behind the cover of a copy of _Crime and Punishment_ – kind of what you'd call a heavy reading, Adam thought. The guy should be just the average stuck up bibliophile. _'Bet he has nerdy glasses and acne all over his face.'_

And then, because karma always has to prove just how much of a bitch it is, the librarian lowered his book and shot him a direct glance, and god, his_ eyes._ His _face. _

He was just - Adam istantly thought "hot", but it didn't quite fit. He was _beautiful. _He had amazing, deep green eyes, piercing at Adam through the glasses (that were indeed nerdy but looked just hot on him), perfect, smooth features, with just a hint of stubble on his chin, full lips that looked way too kissable to be safe on a guy's face and _damn, _Adam was totally staring. He tore his eyes away, embarassed. He hoped he didn't look at the guy like a wolf in front of a steak or something - he definitely couldn't survive that much shame.

Adam kept his eyes on the book, hoping the librarian wasn't still looking at him. He started thinking furiosly: he wasn't into guys, right? Okay, maybe he had shot some appreciative glances here and there, but he had never felt anything for a boy - that _didn't_ mean he was feeling something for Hot Librarian, of course, what he meant was that he liked girls.

He sighed, burying his face in his hands and rubbing his eyes. Questioning his sexuality most definitely wasn't the best idea whyle studying, and right now he just needed to concentrate on math. Hot librarians with kissable lips could be left for later - Christ, that line sounded so wrong every way he looked at it.

Adam groaned in annoyance and got up, thinking that getting some caffeine would be the best way to get some focus on his studying. He really couldn't afford another bad mark.

When Adam returned to the library, the taste of the cooffee from the vending machine still on his tongue, he was much more determined to get his work done. He avoided looking at Hot Librarian and did his best with equations, still having a few problems here and there though. He was reading the book's explanation again, mumbling softly to himself as he read, when he heard someone clear his throat behind him. He turned, and his eyes widened when he saw no less than the librarian, standing less than fifteen inches away from him in all his glorious hotness. "Math?" he asked, glancing at the open book on the desk.

Adam didn't answer immediately, since he was having serious problems avoiding to stare at the guy. He settled for averting his eyes from the librarian's face and looking at his badge, which read 'Michael Novak'. It sounded familiar, he thought.

That helped him to calm down enough to be able to speak. "Well, yeah. I thought you had to stay silent in libraries, anyway." he answered. Why the fuck was the guy asking him about his homework anyway?

"Actually yes, you have, but at the moment it's only you and me in here, and you know, I'd like to close up shop and go home."

"Uh, right, sorry. I didn't notice." Adam started collecting his things, but the librarian stopped him.

"No, no, I could never throw you out when you need help."

"What makes you think I need help?" Adam asked. No way he was going to look stupid in front of his almost-crush.

"Maybe the fact that you've been moaning over that book for an hour or so." the other replied, with what looked like an amused grin.

"And you check over all the students that come here, or am I special?" well, maybe this _was_ going a bit too far, but Adam couldn't resist.

"Only the ones that bother me while I read. And you've been the only one until now."

"So I _am _special."

Michael rolled his eyes. "So, do you want my help?"

"Do you teach math?"

"Literature, actually. But I remember something from high school about equations… and you can't ask help to anyone else anyway."

Adam took a moment to think about it. Could he spend time alone with Michael without complications? Yes, he decided, math would be enough of a turn-off to avoid him definitely awkward reactions from his… how did Sam call it? Right, 'lower brain'. "Alright, thank you for helping, mr. Novak."

"I see you read the badge." Michael held out a hand, and Adam took it, hoping his palm wasn't sweaty.

"Adam Milligan."

"Well, Milligan, let's get some math done."

"Are you sure you don't teach math? 'Cause my teacher is so very worse than you at it." Adam asked half an hour later, closing his notebook and throwing his pens back in the pencil case.

Michael laughed. "Actually I don't teach anything at the moment, I'm starting a stage here next week."

"As a lit teacher?"

"Exactly."

Adam let out a low whistle as a sign of admiration. Then he added, with an amused grin all over his face: "So I might still call you by your first name."

"Show some respect for a senior, freshman." Michael scolded him with a smile. "Now beat it, I have to close the library."

"Can I come back for more math private lessons? Or literature ones, if you prefer." Adam asked.

"Maybe… can you afford them?" Michael joked.

"I could even break my piggy-bank for you, mr. Novak." Adam said solemnly. Michael burst into laughter.

"See you, Milligan." 

* * *

Adam headed home practically hopping. His impossible almost-crush was going unexpectedly well – it was still impossible and one-sided and everything, but at least he got to talk with Michael. And just maybe, he was going to do that again.

"Hey there, Dummy!" Dean exclaimed, appearing behind him and patting him on his back so hard Adam almost fell.

Castiel, who was as usual following Dean like a shadow, sent Adam an apologetic smile. Adam felt a strange mix of pity, sympathy and liking for the guy: Castiel was _so_ obviously head over heels for Dean (who just kept pretending not to notice it), and it seemed he unconsciously took on the responsability of every mess Dean did.

"I already told you like, thousands times not to call me Dummy. You're not a ten years old anymore." Adam snorted, elbowing Dean on his side.

Dean just smirked. "Sorry, I'm too fond of the nickname."

But of course, Adam thought, sighing. When he was just ten, Dean had rack his brain for days to find Adam a nickname to pair up with the one Sam hated so much, Sammy. When he had gotten the idea of taking away the 'A' (making something like "Dammy"), he realized it sounded a lot like 'Dummy', and was delighted of it. Since then, Adam had become Dummy. No chances of getting rid of it.

"How did the math revision go? You know I can still help you with it, don't you?" Dean said.

"No need for it, I got helped by a teacher… well, not really a teacher, he's doing a stage, I think."

"So you knew Michael." Castiel said.

"How do you…" Adam started, then trailed off. How could have he forget it? Of course 'Novak' sounded familiar, it was Cas and Gabe's surname!

"He's my older brother." Castiel explained, with a feeling of déjà vu that Dean shared completely.

"Can you please tell _your_ brothers to stay away from _my_ brothers?" Dean muttered.

"You really do not need to worry about Michael, he is…"

"Hot." Adam interrupted him, regretting it as soon as the word left his mouth. Dean made a face.

"I never considered my brother in terms of physical attraction, but I suppose he can be thought of as beautiful or even hot, yes, according to the general canon of beauty." Castiel stated calmly.

"Is he gay?" Adam asked. "I mean, not that you considered him in terms of gayness, but according to the general canon…"

"…he's very gay indeed." Castiel nodded.

Dean's face evolved to the next level of disgust. Adam grinned.

"I think I'm not mentally ready to having two brothers hitting on Novaks. Men Novaks, on top of that!" Dean said.

"I definitely don't think Sam is hitting on Luke yet…" Castiel stated, trying to reappraise things.

"And I'm totally not hitting on Michael!" Adam blurted.

"It's only matter of time… I've got orrible presentiments…" Dean answered, maybe a bit too dramatically.

"You should really not worry about Michael. My brother is… how to put it… pure?"

"Pure? Seriously?" Adam asked.

"He could easily become the Pope. Lust doesn't affect him." Castiel answered.

"…got no possibilities, uhu?"

"I'm sorry, Adam." Castiel said, looking genuinely sorry. Dean, on the contrary, looked way too pleased with it.

Adam shrugged. It wasn't like he thought he had any chance anyway.

Still, he could at least earn some private lessons from it, so he wasn't going to give up on his crush yet. Who knew, maybe only this time something would turn out right for him.

* * *

**Notes:**

Yes, I know it's been too long, and yes, I know I suck. You're allowed to hate me.


End file.
